yandere_simulatorfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nemesis
Nemesis est une élève qui apparaît uniquement dans le "Mission Mode". Elle chasse Ayano pour la tuer. Description "Le "mode Mission" prend place dans une chronologie différente de celle du jeu principal. Dans le mode Mission, vous jouez une jeunne femme qui a été chargée de tuer un élève de l'école. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas le seul assassin... Nemesis est un personnage qui vous pourchasse pour vous tuer durant le mode Mission. Il est impossible de la tuer immédiatement; si vous souhaitez la tuer, il faudra le faire par derrière. Si vous vous mettez à courir, elle l'entendra. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être très prudent et silencieux si vous souhaitez vous approcher d'elle. En fonction de la difficulté choisie, Nemesis pourrait être invincible, mais aussi déguisée en élève. Alors, qui est Nemesis exactement ? Est-elle un garde du corps engagée pour protéger l'élève dont vous devez vous charger ? Est-elle un autre assassin souhaitant juste vous écarter de la compétition ? Est-elle une justicière qui s'est décidée à vous tuer ? Ou, pour bien porter son nom (la déesse grecque de la rétribution céleste), serait-elle là pour punir la protagoniste des péchés de son passé ? Pour le moment, cela reste un mystère..."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Apparence Nemesis est une élève avec une peau blanche et des yeux rouges démoniaques. Ses cheveux de couleur noir cachent presque son œil droit (gauche de notre point de vue). Si Nemesis est déguisée, elle prendra l'apparence d'une autre élève. Personnalité Elle ne présente aucune émotion jusqu'au moment où elle se rapproche du joueur. Elle commencera à sourire. Elle a une bonne ouïe, car elle peut entendre le joueur courir derrière elle. Si vous choisissez qu'elle se déguisera, elle prendra le déguisement d'une élève du lycée, et vous devrez réussir à la trouver. Routine Il existe deux routines différentes : la routine de Nemesis, et la routine de la Nemesis déguisée. Si le joueur choisit que Nemesis n'est pas déguisée, elle commence à 7.00 à un endroit aléatoire dans le lycée, et commence à traquer sa proie pendant toute la journée. Si le joueur choisit que Nemesis est déguisée, elle commence à 7.00 avec les autres élèves, mais commencera à traquer Ayano après avoir changé ses chaussures. Si elle remarque Ayano, elle arrêtera sa routine et commencera à la traquer. Anecdotes * Elle a été implémentée le 16 décembre 2016. * Si vous envoyez à Info-chan une photo de Nemesis, elle répondra "Strange. I have no profile for this student.", ce qui veut dire "Etrange, je n'ai pas le profil de cette élève".. ** 2ème envoi, elle répondra : "...wait. I think I know who she is.", ce qui veut dire "...attends. Je pense savoir qui c'est ..." ** 3ème envoi, elle répondra : "You are in danger. Avoid her.", ce qui veut dire "Tu es en danger. Evite-là." ** 4ème envoi, elle répondra : "Do not engage.", ce qui veut dire "Ne t'y engage pas.".. ** 5ème et dernier envoi, elle répondra : "I repeat: Do. Not. Engage.", ce qui veut : "Je répète : Ne t'y. Engage. Pas" ** Si vous prenez Nemesis en photo alors qu'elle est déguisée, Info-chan répondra : "Something about that student seems...wrong.", ce qui veut dire "Quelque chose sur cette élève semble... étrange". * Il est possible de la tuer par derrière. * Elle a une bonne ouïe, et peut entendre les pas de Yandere-chan. Le joueur doit marcher, s'accroupir ou se mettre à quatre pattes pour la tuer. * Il est possible de ne pas rencontrer Nemesis, ou encore même de la tuer. * Avec Kokona Haruka, Midori Gurin, Oka Ruto et Musume Ronshaku, elle porte des collants et une culotte de différentes couleurs (noirs). ** Et est la seule à porter des gants. * Son nom vient d'une déesse de la justice grecque du même nom. Selon Wikipédia : "Elle est parfois assimilée à la vengeance." * Avec Info-chan, Nemesis ne possède pas d'image d'elle dans les dossiers du jeux (Portrait). Références Catégorie:Élèves Catégorie:Easter Eggs